<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Angel by saythenamenct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391346">Our Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythenamenct/pseuds/saythenamenct'>saythenamenct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seventeen one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Threats, Gen, Hater - Freeform, Vulnerable Jeonghan, camping trip, everyone loves him, going seventeen, i love jeonghan, jeonghan centric, u love him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythenamenct/pseuds/saythenamenct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan, the jokester/mom/angel of the group Seventeen, is loved by his members. As one of the eldest in the group, he is looked up by the younger ones. The members are comfortable finding him to talk about their pent up emotions and Jeonghan is always there to listen. But, what about Jeonghan himself? Who can he talk to?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seventeen one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyyyyy this will be my first one shot here and i’m obviously trying to get used to everything at the moment but i’ve been glued reading fics here all week so i thought that i should share one of my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlike what the fans like to potray him as, Jeonghan is one of the diligent members who wakes up early in the morning to make breakfast for the members. He always make sure that breakfast is served by the time the boys are ready to leave for their schedule, even when there is a time constraint. He will find a way to pack a small snack for the boys to consume and not work on an empty stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Other than making breakfast, he will do a little bit of cleaning to keep the dorm presentable. Although a housekeeper will be coming in to do all the chores, sometimes Jeonghan likes to do simple tasks as gratitude. For example, one of the essentials in his morning routine would be taking out last night's trash. And that brings us here today, with Jeonghan who is walking down the steps with his hands full.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan had two full recycleble bags on each of his hands. He carried the bags with recycleble materials on his left, while he carried the bags containing general waste on his right. Its been a habit for the Seventeen household to separate their waste, and that's thanks to Seungkwan who won't stop chanting "Save the turtles!" everyday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he was where he needed to be, Jeonghan separated the waste and left to go back inside. The sun was peeking through some buildings making him wince at the bright light. He quickly went up the steps of the conjoined apartment and decided to take a shower before waking his groupmates up. However, he stopped in his tracks when a letter was peeking out from the apartment's mailbox.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>"Weird. It wasn't here when i went down."</em></strong> He talked to himself. Before taking the letter, he looked around to catch the culprit. There's a possibility that the person might be hiding somewhere nearby. Not spotting anyone, Jeonghan took the letter out of the mailbox. 'To Jeonghan' was written on the front of the letter. <em>Me? Don't fan letters usually go to the company?</em> Jeonghan thought. Curious, he tore the letter open to see its content.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dear Faggot,</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Can you stop hogging all the shows for yourself? Stop talking for once, can you? I swear to god, its so fucking annoying to hear you talk. And stop being all over the boys, its disgusting. Don't taint them with your filthy self.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Anonymous</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say Jeonghan was shocked is an understatement, he was confused, taken aback and insulted. He isn't the type to dwell on hate but receiving something like this was different. Its scarier because this was sent to his house, their home. Jeonghan decided to remain unfazed and shove the letter in his pocket. He continued the day as per normal, not giving a thought on a single hate later. He was convinced that this will only be a one time thing, hence neglecting the chances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much to Jeonghan's dismay, he was wrong. Every single day after that morning, a letter addressed to him will be in the mailbox. The contents became much more aggressive, to the extent of leaving him death threaths. Not gonna lie, he was beginning to feel anxious and scared resulting in sleepless nights but he didn't want to tell anyone because he wouldn't want them to worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today was no different. A letter in the mailbox, addressed to him. Like usual, he opened the letter cautiously and read the content to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hi again,</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Seems like you didn't listen to my warnings? So fucking brave aren't you? Well its okay, i too can play this game. Also dare to tell your management or members, i will end you. Oh! And to celebrate a development of our friendship, i left a present for you. Check under the mailbox.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Anonymous</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A<em> present?</em> Jeonghan looked down at his feet and indeed, there was a small box in the corner. He let out a deep sigh before gathering the courage to pick up and open the 'present'. With trembling hands, Jeonghan untied the ribbon before lifting up the cover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>"W-what the fuck?</em></strong>" Jeonghan commented with a shaky voice. He lifted up the cover and saw a voodoo doll of him penetrated with pins. Not only that, the box was full of razor blades. At this point, Jeonghan was scared out of his wit and was sweating cold beads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit. Jeonghan quickly entered the apartment to avoid any contact with his members. Thankfully, none of them has woken up yet. He ran to his room and locked the door behind him. Thank god he has the room to himself, it will be a diffcult situation if he had a roommate. Jeonghan slid open the closet door and hid the box behind a stack of clothes, along with the other letters. <em>W-What should i do? I-i can't tell the members. Police?? No Jeonghan, that's worse!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan tried to calm himself down by doing some breathing exercises. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. 7:30 AM. They will have to leave in an hour. Jeonghan took a quick shower and wore a black oversized hoodie with a pair of sweats. He grabbed his belongings and went down to the kitchen to wait for his members. He could hear muffled conversations in some of the rooms as he passed by, telling him that most of the boys had woken up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan entered the kitchen and grabbed his mug. He poured some wine from his secret stash, hoping to calm his nerves down. Luckily, Jeonghan has a high tolerance level for alcohol so he has a low chance of getting drunk during work. He pulled out one of the chairs from the dining table and sat, awaiting for his other members' arrival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The black haired male cupped the mug with his sleeves and slowly brought it to his lips. His hands were still slightly trembling. He sipped the beverage in small amounts, trying not to be obvious that he's drinking wine in the morning. One by one, the Seventeen members sat by Jeonghan, eating the kimbap that their hyung prepared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>"Hyung, are you okay?"</em></b> Jeonghan felt a nudge on his right. He flinched at the contact and looked towards his right. Jeonghan was faced with a worried Minghao. He looked at Minghao and gave him a slight smile, nodding at his question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minghao wasn't convinced, but decided not to pry on Jeonghan. Instead, he took Jeonghan's free hand and tangled it with his, giving a squeeze. Jeonghan's trembling stopped at the comfort. His heart clenched and felt bad for lying to his member. With all of his abilities, he held back his tears, hoping not to breakdown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first schedule the 13 member group had was to film for one of their series "Going Seventeen." The videos are uploaded on Youtube and the fans will be able to enjoy watching their idols playing games and not in a work environment. The members themselves always looked forward to the filming of this series. They were always fun to film and they could be their ownselves.  Especially Jeonghan, who loves to trick the producers into doing whatever he told them to do. His witty personality shines in this series.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately due to the recent situation, Jeonghan has told himself not to steal the members' limelight and give unnecessary comments. He learnt to restrict himself and blend with the background. Although, Jeonghan was a bit relieved because the filming of the upcoming episode will be located outdoors in a camping setting. The members are free to do whatever they like in the span of two days. It's a sort of healing retreat for the boys. But he can't help to think of the letters. Will they come to the shooting location?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The black haired male looked out the window to clear his thoughts. The view of the nature did distract him a bit. The boys reached the location and followed the producer to the filming spot. Most of the crew were already setting up the props and all they had to do was brief the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>"Alright good news. Today's filming will be easy, you guys will be free to do whatever you want for the first 2 hours. Make sure to do something fun for some content! After that, there will be a break and we will regroup here to film the second part. We will signal you when the filming is starting so just be vigilant</strong>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan followed his members to put their bags at the holding place and waited for the call. They stood around talking to each other while fanning themselves with pieces of cardboards. Jeonghan sat on one of the folded chairs under an umbrella shade. He was joined with Woozi, until everyone began crowding him one by one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>"Hyung, have you been sleeping?"</em></strong> Mingyu pointed out as he noticed the dark eye circles under Jeonghan's eyes. Mingyu with his loud tone obviously attracted the other members' attention as well and now they are all staring at Jeonghan, waiting for an answer. <strong><em>"Y-yeah."</em> </strong>He lied, again. <em><strong>"You sure?"</strong></em> Jeonghan nodded, avoiding the stares of his members. Everyone seemed to saw through his lie so there was an akward tension feeling up the circle.  To burst their bubble, the boys were called by their producer, signalling that the cameras started to record.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys gathered at the center again as the producer explained the same instructions but this time round receiving more reactions. After giving the go to play, everyone dispersed to find their own entertainment. Jeonghan on the other hand, stayed back and went inside the tent they had built earlier. He was joined with Mingyu, Wonwoo and Vernon who laid on the hammock outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan laid down, facing away from the two boys. Concern showed on Wonwoo's face. Wonwoo tapped Jeonghan's shoulders and the elder turned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>"Are you troubled?"</em> </strong>Wonwoo asked the elder. Jeonghan breathed in a shaky breath. He could not take this any more longer, he couldn't tell anyone but its killing him so much. Surprisingly, the elder found himself nodding honestly to the younger's question. Wonwoo was happy that Jeonghan answered truthfully but his heart hurt when he discovered that his hyung was facing some problems. He exchanged some glances with Mingyu and proceed to pry for more intel while Mingyu messaged his other members in the grouo chat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><strong>"Do you want to talk about it?"</strong></em> Jeonghan sat upright as Wonwoo asked the following question. He nodded slowly but opened his mouth to add more response. <em><strong>"But...I can't...and I-its killing me...."</strong></em> Jeonghan said in a small tone, soft enough for Wonwoo to hear. The younger's eyes grew wide as the older started to sniffle. Jeonghan was crying, the dam finally broke. He looked at Wonwoo with tears dripping down his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>"Hyung, hyung you're gonna be ok. There must be a reason why you couldn't tell us but i promise you we will find out and bring you out of the misery."</em></strong> Wonwoo pulled the crying elder into his arms. Luckily the trio removed their mic packs beforehand so no one could have heard the conversation. Jeonghan cried himself to sleep on Wonwoo's arms after a few minutes. Wonwoo rested his hyung's head on his lap as Jeonghan went to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Sebong Family</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>(12 members)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>wonupotter</strong> :</p>
<p>he fell asleep</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>coups</strong> :</p>
<p>ok can someone please tell me what the fuck is happening?!?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>handsome</strong> :</p>
<p>ya! what happened to jeonghan hyung?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>wonupotter</strong> :</p>
<p>from what he had told me and mingyu, he is facing some problems but can't talk about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>josh</strong> :</p>
<p>can't or won't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>tower</strong> :</p>
<p>can't</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>wonupotter</strong> :</p>
<p>my suspicion is that someone is contantly observing him. and maybe he has been told not to talk about this with us</p>
<p>but</p>
<p>he said it was killing him</p>
<p>he looked really hurt</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>8</strong> :</p>
<p>he was drinking wine in the morning</p>
<p>and when i held his hand</p>
<p>he was trembling</p>
<p>hes scared</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>hansol</strong> :</p>
<p>wine? in the mornin?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>8</strong> :</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>hansol</strong> :</p>
<p>damn</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>woozi</strong> :</p>
<p>im gonna kill who ever that did this to jeonghan hyung</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>tiger</strong> :</p>
<p>calm down</p>
<p>but he's right</p>
<p>why would anyone try to hurt jeonghan hyung</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>chan</strong> :</p>
<p>hyung must be so stressed</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>seokseok</strong> :</p>
<p>but how are we going to find out who did this</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>boos</strong> :</p>
<p>search  for clues?</p>
<p>maybe theres something he hid his room</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>coups</strong> :</p>
<p>thats a start</p>
<p>we will do that once we get back</p>
<p>but we can't let jeonghan know</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>tower</strong> :</p>
<p>why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>wonupotter</strong> :</p>
<p>cause the person has eyes on jeonghan hyung 24/7</p>
<p>if jeonghan hyung knows then the person knows</p>
<p>and we're not supposed to know  this</p>
<p>its risky for hyung</p>
<p>also if the person is here then it might be too late to check hyung's room</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>chan</strong> :</p>
<p>but do u think that the person is here?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>handsome</strong> :</p>
<p>theres no way....</p>
<p>right</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>josh</strong> :</p>
<p>i doubt so</p>
<p>but we still have to be extra careful and keep and eye on jeonghan</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>coups</strong> :</p>
<p>jisoo's right</p>
<p>but we will still have to remain calm</p>
<p>don't make it obvious that we all know</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>woozi</strong> :</p>
<p>its easier for me if he's here</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>"Alright guys! 2 hours is up and now we will be having a short interval as the staff set up the next props. We will be switching off the mic and cameras for a while."</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon the announcement, the group of boys quickly walked towards the tent, where Jeonghan is at. But they came in different timing trying not to raise suspicion. One by one they occupied the empty spaces in the tent, filling them up. Jeonghan woke up at the arrival of the first few boys, dried tears all around his eyes. Wonwoo took a packet of wet tissue from his bag and offered it to the older, who groggily took it and wiped his whole face with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minghao sat beside Jeonghan again, intertwining their hands together. He massaged the other's hand with his thumb, as comfort. <em><strong>"How are you feeling?"</strong></em> Minghao whispered<em><strong>. "Better."</strong> </em>Jeonghan looked at Minghao with a reassuring smile. Minghao can't help but return a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em><strong>Hannie, we heard what happened</strong></em>." Seungcheol said. Jeonghan let out a heavy sigh and dropped his head. "<em><strong>But you didn't hear it from me, ok?"</strong></em> Jeonghan clarified and the whole group nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>"How long has it been?"</em></strong> Jihoon asked, fuming as he sees the devastated state his hyung is in.<em><strong> "....about 2-3 weeks?...."</strong></em> Minghao squeezed the elder's hand at the response. He felt useless, for not noticing the changes in his hyung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em><strong>P-please don't do anything stupid. I don't want any of you guys to get hurt. I-its my problem." </strong></em> Jeonghan pleaded but the members wasn't having any of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><strong>"They hurt you hyung! Your problem is our problem, that's what families are for! To have each other's back."</strong> </em>Vernon, the most calmest member said. A chorus of agreement filled the tent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<strong>Seventeen, we're starting with part 2!"</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sky turned darker as the filming progresses. After playing a few games and being his unusual self most of the time, it was time for dinner. As the staff prepared the different settings again, the members were given a toilet break. Jeonghan who didn't feel the urge to relief himself, stayed seated at the filming spot, helping the staff as much as possible. He was considered alone as his members needed to use the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he was occupied by the can of beer in his hand, a female staff he recognised as Jinwoo tapped his shoulder. Jinwoo was one of the audio assistant of the crew, she sometimes assist the boys with their mics if there's any problem. Jeonghan stood to face the staff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>"Do you want to check my mic?"</em></strong> Jeonghan asked as he fiddled with his mic pack, getting ready to remove it if she asks for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>"No. But i do want to check your forearm."</em> </strong>She said seriously. Jeonghan was confused. Why did she want to check my forearm? Jinwoo pulled Jeonghan's wrist towards her, making the male wince at the sudden force. She pulled down the sleeve to his elbow, revealing a smooth surface on both of his forearms. She snickered at the discovery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><strong>"You didn't use my present?"</strong></em> She asked with sinister. <em>Huh? Present?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>"Don't act stupid, Faggot."</em></strong> Jeonghan tensed at the name. He looked at Jinwoo and she had a smirk across her face. Realising who she was, Jeonghan tried to pull himself free. Keyword : Tried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jeonghan struggled, Mingyu happened to be walking back from the bathroom. He witnessed what happened and saw the troubling elder.<strong><em> "Hyung!"</em></strong> Jeonghan turned and saw the running younger. He struggled again but with more force, hoping to escape. But, he was taken aback when Jinwoo took out an item from her fanny pack. Jeonghan screamed in pain as she swung her pocket knife on his forearm, living a wound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<strong><em>Security! Chase her!"</em></strong> Mingyu instructed the security team who was conveniently running towards Jinwoo's way. Mingyu stood by Jeonghan's side, observing the wound. From the commotion caused, the other members have already guessed what had happened and was running towards Jeonghan and Mingyu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><strong>"W-we need an ambulance!"</strong></em> Jisoo shouted to his managers when he saw the wound. Jeonghan seated himself on one of the folding chairs as he felt his vission getting blurry. Minghao noticed the elder and tried to make him stay awake. Jeonghan leaned his head on the younger's shoulders as his eyelids became heavier until it turned pitch black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan winced at the bright light as he slowly took a peek. He blinked a few times to properly see his surroundings. An IV drip was connected to his arm and he was laying on a bed. <em>Am i at the hospital?</em> No, this is my room. Jeonghan saw that his right forearm was bandaged and it all occured to him about the incident. He was slashed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>"Hyung, you're awake?"</em></strong> Dino, who Jeonghan did not notice on his left stood at the edge of the bed. Soon, all of his members crowded around his bed, giving him a smile of relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><strong>"Welcome back, hyung.</strong></em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em><strong>Yeah i'm home."</strong></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>